


Chibi - 2009-11-22 - Flu Shot

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney runs away from getting a shot, even though it's good for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-11-22 - Flu Shot




End file.
